This invention relates generally to photo albums of the flip-type, and more particularly to an album in which the photos are directly hinged to the covers of the album to assume a stepped formation.
In order to protectively store photographic prints in an orderly sequence, it is conventional to make use of so-called flip-type photo albums in which the prints are inserted within hinged jackets arranged in two parallel rows, the jackets in each row being progressively stepped. The two rows of hinged jackets are mounted on the inner surfaces of the front and back covers of the album.
In one known form of flip album, each jacket is constituted by a transparent plastic sleeve whose upper margin is hinged by a strip of tape to a baseboard, the sleeve being divided by a paper partition into front and rear compartments for receiving a pair of photo prints in back-to-back relation, such that the front photo in a selected hinged jacket in the stepped row can be seen by raising the jackets which overlap the selected jacket and the rear photo in the same jacket can be seen by flipping over the jacket.
A flip album of this type is relatively costly to fabricate, for it not only involves the production of album covers and jackets, but also requires base boards onto which the sleeves may be hinged by tape at offset positions, the boards thereafter being bonded to the covers. Though the transparent plastic jackets serve to protect the surfaces of the photos inserted therein from scratches and smudges, their inherently glossy finish makes it difficult in some instances to see the prints clearly.
Moreover, in a standard form of flip album, when the album is closed, the two rows of overlapping jackets are sandwiched between the front and rear covers, and the album is then exposed on all sides except for its spine. As a consequence, the album is not sealed and the jackets are not isolated from atmospheric dust and dirt. In time, the jackets become dirty, so that the viewability of the photo stored therein is impaired.
In recent years, Polaroid, Eastman Kodak and other large companies have been marketing cameras which produce "instant" positive photos, rather than negative film that requires printing. Such finished photos are discharged from the camereas in a protective paper mat which frames the picture film and includes a narrow upper margin and a relatively broad lower margin onto which one may apply identifying data. The surface of these instant pictures is such that it is resistant to scratching or smudging and therefore is less in need of a protective sleeve. Yet with flip albums of the type heretofore available, it is still necessary to insert these instant pictures in jackets.